The Secret Family No More
by ArcticSeasons
Summary: Severus Snape kept his personal life a secret to most people for almost twenty years. On a cold night in late December, his most guarded secrets are revealed... Warnings: Slash, MPreg, AU after OotP... Full Summary and Warnings Inside
1. The Dark Lord Knows

**The Secret Family No More**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the books or the movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

**Author: ArcticSeasons**

**Summary: Severus Snape kept his personal life a secret to most people for almost twenty years. On a cold night in late December, his most guarded secrets are revealed to the Dark Lord and the Order of the Phoenix. To what end will the Order of the Phoenix protect Severus and his family from the Dark Lord, the other Death Eaters, and the Ministry of Magic.**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Drama/Family/Romance**

**Pairings: KS/SS, HP/OFC, RW/HG, DM/GW, and Many More**

**Warnings: OOCness, Slash, Mpreg, Mentioned Rape, Torture, Violence, Language, Character Death, and AU after OotP**

**Posted/Updated: 08 March 2010/09 April 2010**

**Author's Note: This story is unbetaed so all mistakes are mine.**

**()~()~()~()~()**

**Chapter One: The Dark Lord Knows**

Slipping through the staff's door in the Great Hall, Severus Snape took his customary seat next to Albus Dumbledore. He scanned the hall to see that Harry Potter and his two cohorts were leaving after finishing up their breakfasts. By now most of the students had arrived for the last breakfast before the winter holidays started later that day. Severus was just glad that the term was finally ending. Being a double spy for the Dark Lord and Albus Dumbledore was taking its toll on him. He also had to deal with dunderheaded students and his duties with the school on a daily basis, and that didn't help him any with his stress either. At least he wouldn't have any school duties during the holidays this year since all the students were ordered to go home for the holidays for their own protection. Hopefully, the Dark Lord wouldn't be calling him to a Death Eater meeting until after the students got back, so he could finally have a visit with his family.

After scanning the hall, Severus started eating what was placed in front of him for breakfast. Most of the staff knew not to talk to Severus until he had his first cup of coffee in the morning. So when he was about finished with his food and coffee, Dumbledore decided to greet Severus.

"Good morning, my boy. How are you on this fine sunny day?" Dumbledore asked happily.

Taking his last sip of coffee, Severus replied, "Fine, Albus. Just fine."

"That's good to hear. Remember that you and Minerva are to assist the students to Hogsmeade Station for their departure home at eleven," Albus said.

"I haven't forgotten, Albus," Severus stated curtly as he looked at Albus for the first time that morning.

"Good. Good. Oh look, it seems that Demitrius has a letter for you," Albus said as he pointed to a black colored owl that was circling around the hall.

Sure enough there was a letter, so Severus whistled the bird down. Demitrius landed on Severus' outstretched arm and held his foot out so Severus could take the letter. After untying the letter carrier from his bird, Demitrius took off to the dungeons for a well deserved rest. Severus took the letter out of the container, and he saw it was the letter that he was waiting for. Checking his pocket watch, Severus saw that he had some time before he needed to be in the Slytherin common room, so he bid Dumbledore good-bye. He headed for his quarters to read his letter.

**()~()~()~()~()**

Sitting down on his sofa by the fire, Severus closed his eyes to enjoy the quiet of the evening, and he also replayed the day's events through his head at the same time. Severus was thankful that his holidays had finally started. After reading his letter from his family that morning, he went to the Slytherin common room to make sure all his little snakes were ready for the train ride back to King's Cross Station. Glad that all the Slytherins were waiting for him, he helped them to get to Hogsmeade Station and assisted Minerva with the other students. After coming back from Hogsmeade, Severus spent the rest of the day brewing potions for the Hospital Wing, so he wouldn't have to do it when the new term started.

Severus opened his eyes once again when the Floo Network flared to life, and Kingsley Shacklebolt walked out of the fireplace. Spotting Severus on the sofa, Kingsley walked over to him, and he planted a passionate kiss on Severus' lips. Severus responded to the kiss by deepening it until both had to pull away to catch their breaths.

When Kingsley was breathing easily again, he sat on the sofa with Severus and said, "Hello, love. How was your week?"

"Tiring. I'm glad the term is finally over. The dunderheads were too wound up to do any decent brewing the last few days, so I had to give out plenty of detentions to be served once the new term starts again," Severus replied.

"Poor them," Kingsley stated as he put his arms around Severus.

"Oh, yes, my heart bleeds for them," Severus said sarcastically as he enjoyed Kingsley's arms around him.

"So how was your week since I told you how mine went?" Severus asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Better than the week before. We didn't get any calls that the Death Eaters were torturing any Muggles. Did He call you at all?" Kingsley asked, savoring having his husband in his arms once again.

"No, maybe we will get lucky for once, and the Dark Lord will not call any meetings or revels until after the holidays are over with," Severus said. "We got a letter from Ana and my mother this morning. Your mother is staying with them until they all take the Portkey on Christmas Eve."

"That's good to hear. I don't want her alone at this time of year since she gets so depressed easily ever since Dad died. Anyways, it's been too long since all of us have been together for the holidays," Kingsley said just before he gave a huge yawn.

"You're tired and so am I. Maybe we should make it an early night and get some sleep," Severus said as he untangled himself from Kingsley and got up from the sofa.

"Maybe you're right. It would be nice to get some shut eye at the moment," Kingsley replied as he grabbed Severus' hand that was extended to him.

Severus helped Kingsley to his feet, and they walked to Severus' bedroom. When they got into the room, Severus hissed and held his left arm to his chest. The Dark Lord was calling.

"Fuck! He's calling. I need to go. He's very angry tonight," Severus said as he went to his wardrobe. He got out his Death Eater robe and his Death Mask.

Severus put on the robe, put the mask in his robe pocket, and walked back over to Kingsley to give him a kiss good-bye. Kingsley deepened the kiss for several seconds before pulling away. Putting his forehead with Severus', Kingsley said, "Stay safe. If something goes wrong, please use the emergency Portkey and get out of there. I don't know what I would do if you died."

"I'll try. Please tell Albus what's going on for me," Severus said as he pulled away from Kingsley and left his quarters.

"Yes, love. I'll go right now," Kingsley stated to an empty room. He prayed that Severus would come back safe as he left Severus' quarters to head to the Headmaster's office.

**()~()~()~()~()**

Once Severus left the warmth of the castle, he noticed how cold it had gotten since being out earlier in the day. Severus assumed it would start snowing soon and possibly before the Death Eater meeting was over with. He was just glad it wasn't windy since he needed to run as fast as he could into the Forbidden Forest, where there were no Anti-Apparation wards. When Severus was just outside of the Anti-Apparation wards, he came to a halt, got his Death Mask out of his pocket, put that god awful mask on, and Apparated to Riddle Manor. That was where the Dark Lord was waiting for his faithful followers.

Landing just outside the main door of the manor, Severus went into the manor to the ballroom. That was where the Dark Lord always held court. He noticed that he was not as late as he thought he was. It seemed that only half of the Death Eaters were present so far. He joined the ones present by kneeling in his spot meant just for him. While waiting for the rest to come, Severus noticed how impatient the Dark Lord was getting just sitting on his throne. Something must have upset the Dark Lord greatly, if his eyes were glowing the way they were. Whoever was last to arrive for the meeting would pay dearly for being late.

The last Death Eater to arrive was Draco Malfoy. Severus felt bad for the boy since he too was a spy for the Order of the Phoenix. Before his seventeenth birthday, Draco went to Albus Dumbledore and told him how Lucius Malfoy was forcing him to take the Dark Mark. Knowing he couldn't get out of not taking it, Draco offered to spy on the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters if, once the war was over, Albus would give evidence that Draco was a spy to help keep him out of Azkaban. Albus agreed knowing that having another spy in Voldemort's ranks would help the Light win the war. So here they both were, six months later, waiting for the Dark Lord to start another meeting.

Seeing that the last Death Eater had finally arrived, the Dark Lord said, "Draco Malfoy, come forward."

Draco left the security of the others and came forward to bow before his master.

"What do you say for yourself for being late and keeping me waiting?" the Dark Lord irritably asked.

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, My Lord. Mother seems to have fallen ill, and I needed to call for a healer to see her. Ever since Father died, almost two months ago, she has not been taking care of herself," Draco responded.

"I don't care if your mother is dying or if you are on fire. When I call you, you come quickly, _**no ifs, ands, or buts**_about it," the Dark Lord exclaimed, raising his wand to Draco. "_Crucio._"

Draco hit the ground and writhed on the marble floor. The Dark Lord kept using the Unforgiveable at five second intervals until a full minute passed. Draco started to scream halfway through. The Dark Lord was pleased immensely.

Once Draco's punishment was over, the Dark Lord commanded him to get back with the others and kneel once again.

"Now, my faithful followers," the Dark Lord stated, getting up from his throne and started to pace in front of them, "I was informed tonight that there is a traitor in our ranks. This person has been part of the Death Eaters for over twenty years. I thought I could trust him explicitly since he is also one of only seven that are part of the Inner Circle."

The Dark Lord stopped talking, but he kept pacing in front of them. Severus was getting nervous. He knew his time as a spy was coming to a close. He just hoped the Dark Lord wouldn't find out about Ana and Kingsley. He prayed that he would be able to escape before the Dark Lord killed him.

After what seemed like forever, the Dark Lord stopped abruptly in front of Severus.

"Severus Snape, is what I heard tonight true? Are you the traitor working with that _**old coot**_ Dumbledore? _**ANSWER ME!**_" the Dark Lord asked furiously as he carelessly took off the Death Mask from Severus' face and threw it to the ground. Then he threw a spell at Severus to bind him, so he couldn't get away from them.

_**Shit!**__ Times up. How am I going to lie about this to save my life? _Severus thought while trying to get unbound but with little success. The Dark Lord then lifted his chin to look into his eyes.

All of the sudden something was wrong with Severus. Severus felt himself going into a daze like state like he was under the influence of Veritaserum. His eyes widened as he realized the Dark Lord must have used the new type of Veritaserum on him. It was in lotion form, which meant that it could be applied anywhere, and worked just as quickly and effectively as the old version. But this new version had no antidote to make sure no one could lie while under the influence of it, and it lasted up to one hour without having to be reapplied.

"_**YES**_, Severus, I used that new Veritaserum on you. I put some on my gloved left hand before I Summoned everyone here tonight. Rookwood was gracious enough to get some from the Ministry this past week, and you know that there is no antidote for it, so you _**will**_have to answer truthfully. Won't you, _**my dear**_ _**Severus**_," the Dark Lord proclaimed.

"Yes, My Lord," Severus said as he was cursing himself for his foolishness. He was the one to create that new version of Veritaserum. When the Ministry came to ask if he would create it, he should have declined the offer, but they were paying a hefty price for him to create it. The Galleons he got for it went to Ana and his mother for their personal expenses.

"_**Now**_, is what I heard tonight true? Are you the traitor working with Dumbledore?" the Dark Lord asked.

"Yes, it is true," Severus replied, knowing what was to come.

The Dark Lord pointed his wand at Severus and said, "_Crucio_."

Severus toppled over onto the floor with excruciating pain radiating throughout his body. He bit his lip to try to not scream as the Dark Lord continued to curse him with the spell. Once the Dark Lord was ready to ask his next question, he took the spell off Severus. Severus was helped back up on his knees, and he was panting and waiting for the next question to be asked to him.

"Are there any other secrets that you are hiding from me?" the Dark Lord asked. He was ready to curse Severus once again, if the answer turn out to be _**'yes.'**_

"Y-yes," Severus grounded out as he closed his eyes as he realized that Ana and Kingsley would be known to Him now.

"_Crucio_," said the Dark Lord as he cursed Severus with the Cruciatus Curse once again.

Severus dropped to the floor and writhed while trying not to scream out. Once the Dark Lord was satisfied with his results, he took off the curse, and he let one of his Death Eaters get Severus back on his knees once again.

"How many secrets do you have, and what are they?" the Dark Lord asked tersely.

"There are…two secrets," Severus gasped out. After getting his breath back, he continued saying, "The first is that I have been married to Kingsley Shacklebolt, an Auror, for almost sixteen years now. The other is you do have a daughter. Her name is Anastasia. I lied to you about having a miscarriage the night I returned to you after the Triwizard Tournament."

"I'm disappointed in you, Severus. You lied to me about our daughter. I could have taught her all about our cause and how to become part of the Inner Circle. I guess it's still not too late to do that once she is brought to me," the Dark Lord said as he tapped his wand on his left palm.

"I'm also surprised that you are married to an Auror. I wouldn't have thought of you marrying an Auror with your past and our association," the Dark Lord said as he pointed his wand to Severus once again. "Oh, and Severus, _Crucio_."

Severus toppled over onto the floor once again, but this time he couldn't keep from screaming.

"I finally got you screaming, Severus. Good!" said the Dark Lord gleefully as he stopped the spell. "_**Now**_, my last question. Where is Anastasia?"

"She lives with…my mother…in the wizarding community…outside of Boston in…the United States," Severus gasped out, lying on the floor still.

"Yaxley, you're in charge since you know the area. Take Rodolphus, Rabastan, and Dolohov with you and set out immediately to Boston. I want my daughter brought back here at once," the Dark Lord ordered.

The four Death Eaters left the meeting to do their lord's bidding.

"_**Now**_, it's time to make an example out of you, _**my dear Severus**_," the Dark Lord proclaimed as he went back to his throne and sat down. "I want the rest of us to have some fun with our traitor before I send him back to Dumbledore alive and with a message."

Severus saw the Dark Lord laughing manically at him while sitting back on his throne. He knew the next hours would be the worst of his life. He only hoped Yaxley and the others would have some troubles getting to Ana before he had a chance to tell Dumbledore what was going on.

**()~()~()~()~()**

Kingsley was pacing in front of Albus feeling apprehensive. It had been several hours since Severus left for the Death Eater meeting, and they were still waiting for him to come back. He had this god awful feeling, like a premonition, that something ghastly had happen to Severus at that meeting tonight. Albus tried, with all his might, to placate his fears but to no avail.

When the Floo Network activated, Kingsley stopped his pacing, and he looked to see who was contacting Albus. Remus Lupin's face was in the green flames. He looked worried and concerned as he asked, "Albus, are you here?"

"Yes, Remus. What seems to be the problem?" Albus replied, hearing the distress in Remus' voice.

"Albus, Draco has brought Severus back here to Grimmauld Place from a Death Eater meeting," Remus said as he saw Kingsley come to stand near Albus. "Draco says that Severus has been found out as a spy. You-Know-Who had him tortured. The Death Eaters did a numb—"

Remus got cut off as Kingsley said, "Move out of the way, Remus. I'm coming over."

Remus was a little shocked by Kingsley's outburst, but he did as he was told as Kingsley went over to the fireplace. Kingsley threw some Floo Powder in the grate, called his destination, and went over to Grimmauld Place.

Exiting the Floo Network, Kingsley asked, "Remus, where's Severus?"

"He's in the drawing room," Remus replied as he watched Kingsley leave the kitchen and head for the first floor.

Moments later, Albus came through the Floo Network. He saw Remus and said, "Please, tell me where Severus is."

"He's in the drawing room, Albus," Remus stated before asking, "I don't want to sound rude, but what's up with Kingsley? He's never seemed too concerned with Severus getting injured before. Why now?"

Albus sighed before replying, "It's a long story, Remus, which will have to be explained later. Right now let's find out how Severus is doing."

Albus left the kitchen with Remus right behind him. They went up the main staircase to the first floor. When they got to the landing, they heard Kingsley and Healer Adrian Lancaster's voices from the drawing room. Kingsley was trying with all his might to keep Severus conscious while the healer did his best to stabilize him. Severus was going into shock and fading fast. If Albus didn't enter the drawing room soon, then there would be no hope in saving Ana.

The only other person to know what was going to happen to Ana was too having difficulties of his own. Once Draco laid Severus on the transfigured bed in the drawing room, he ran straight to the nearest bathroom and locked himself in. He was vomiting and crying at the same time. The Golden Trio and Ginny were trying to coax him into opening the door. They wanted to help him, but Draco would not allow it.

Albus and Remus finally entered the drawing room. What Albus saw made his insides churn. Severus was all bloodied and battered, and he had large gashes and gouges littered all over his body. When Albus came closer to Severus, he saw what looked like to be a note cut into Severus' torso by a sharp object, most likely a blood quill. Albus read the note.

_See what happened to your precious spy. The next traitor I find will not be so privileged._

Severus was now having difficulty breathing and looked like death warmed over him. When Albus was by his side, Severus looked at him and gasped out, "He…knows…about Ana. He sent…Death Eaters. Please…save my…baby."

Once Severus spoke his last word, his eyes rolled back into his head, and he fell into oblivion.

_**TBC…**_


	2. Saving Family and Friends

**The Secret Family No More**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters from the books or the movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

**Author: ArcticSeasons**

**Summary and Warnings: The full summary and all warnings are written in the first chapter. **

**Posted: 06**** July 2010**

**Author's Note: This story is unbetaed so all mistakes are mine.**

**()~()~()~()~()**

**Chapter Two: Saving Family and Friends**

Right after Severus went unconscious, the vitals monitoring spell went off that Adrian put on Severus just before starting to treat him. The beeping indicated that Severus was in distress, and Adrian had noticed that he had stopped breathing. Pointing his wand to Severus' chest, Adrian said, "_Facticius Spiritus_.***"**

Severus' chest started to rise and fall once again indicating the spell was working like it should. Adrian cast a series of diagnostic spells and went back to work to save Severus while Kingsley looked on worriedly.

When Kingsley heard the beeping sound from the vitals monitor, fear welled up inside him. Fear like he had never felt before. Fear for Severus' life and fear for the safety of Ana, Eileen, and his mother, Rosemary. Voldemort knew about Ana, and he would do anything to get his hands on her. Kingsley wanted to go himself to bring his family here to Grimmauld Place, but he didn't want to leave Severus' side for fear of losing him. He was conflicted on what to do.

Albus solved Kingsley's problem by saying, "It's time to let Adrian do his job without any interruptions. Anyways, we need to get a rescue party assembled immediately because I feel the wards at the farmhouse are being tampered with. Voldemort hasn't wasted any time in getting his men to take Anastasia to him. I fear that Eileen will become a casualty as well."

Albus then turned to Remus saying, "Remus, come with us. We need your help with the rescue mission."

Remus acknowledged his understanding with a nod of his head. Albus escorted Kingsley to the door and motioned for Remus to follow them. But before they were out of the room, Adrian called to them saying, "Could someone please go get Molly for me? Severus has extensive injuries and I can't heal him without help. I need an assistant that has mediwizardry experience, and she's the only other person other than Severus that does."

Remus agreed that he would Floo call the Burrow to have Molly come back to Grimmauld Place before helping with the rescue mission. It seemed that Molly and Arthur Weasley wanted some alone time together before Christmas came, so they left Grimmauld Place for the night. Now they would have to come back because of Severus and the others.

Remus left the room to go get Molly. Albus waited for Kingsley while he looked back at Severus one last time wondering if it would be his last at seeing his love alive. Kingsley then left the room with Albus right behind him.

**()~()~()~()~()**

Remus rushed down the main staircase. Moments later, Kingsley and Albus did the same thing. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny noticed them all heading to the kitchen at a rapid pace. They were still outside the first floor bathroom trying to coax Draco into letting them help him. Old grudges were laid to rest between all of them in the last few months since Draco became a spy for the Light. All five had become friends, especially between the blonde aristocrat and the youngest Weasley sibling.

Draco had his head against the porcelain bowl of the toilet, resting it after his last bout of vomiting. Draco felt awful. Not only was he feeling ill, but he was also hurting from the Cruciatus Curses put on his body. What happened to Severus tonight was still running through his mind. Being a spy sucked; no wonder why Severus was such a bastard at times. Draco only hoped that he was able to get Severus the help that Severus needed before it was too late.

Lifting his head, Draco remembered that his mother was ill too, so maybe he had caught what his mother had caught. He decided that it was finally time to take out the vial with the Anti-Cruciatus Potion in it and swallow it down. The pain he was feeling finally disappeared, only leaving the queasy feeling in his stomach still.

Draco heard more commotion coming from the other side of the door, and then he heard nothing. _Good_, he thought,_ they have finally got it through their minds that I just want to be alone right now_.

Draco got off the floor to look at himself with the mirror. He saw tear tracks were still on his face. He turned on the faucet to the sink to splash water on his face and to wash away the evidence of his crying. After washing his face, Draco turned off the faucet and dried his face with a towel.

Then he heard a knock on the door again, and he cursed to himself. Ginny's voice was coming through the door. She was saying, "Sorry, if we are being too assertive for trying to help you, but we are only worried about you. I told the others to leave you alone for now. I'm here if you want someone to hang out with without all the talking."

Draco thought for a minute on what Ginny said. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to let her in with him. He then decided to open the door for her. He wasn't ready to leave the bathroom yet, still feeling ill, but maybe she would just sit with him until he felt better.

**()~()~()~()~()**

A masked and hooded man was kneeling at the edge of a property that had elaborate wards all set up around it. He was trying to dismantle them since he was the expert at warding magic. Two of his comrades were standing in place while the third was pacing impatiently. It was making him uneasy and his concentration was waning. He said to his impatient comrade's brother, "Rodolphus, get your brother to stop pacing. He's making it hard for me to concentrate."

Rodolphus went over to Rabastan and cuffed him one in the head. "Stop pacing. You're making Antonin lose his concentration."

"Hey! That hurt. I can't help it. We've been here for two hours now," Rabastan whined. "It took us forever to get here, and now we have to wait for the wards to fall. When will that be Dolohov?"

"Not for awhile yet. There are two different wizarding signatures that are interconnecting the wards together. One is Snape's and the other is from another powerful wizard," Dolohov answered.

While Dolohov was continuing to work to break the wards, the other three were talking quietly. About an hour later, a loud gasp of surprise came from Dolohov. Yaxley, Rabastan, and Rodolphus went over to him. Yaxley asked, "What's going on Antonin?"

"Most of the wards have just come down on their own. That can only happen if the caster dies, and I've lost Snape's signature," Dolohov said, smiling finally. "It won't be long until I break the rest of them."

The others smiled too. They had to only wait ten more minutes until Dolohov announced, "The wards are down. Let's finish our mission."

All four rushed to the front entrance to the farmhouse. Rodolphus cast the Blasting Curse to the front door where it exploded, alerting all of the inhabitants of the farmhouse that something was wrong.

**()~()~()~()~()**

Remus was the first to make it through the door of the kitchen. He walked right over to the fireplace to place that Floo call to the Burrow. Kingsley and Albus appeared in the kitchen next. While Albus sat down at the kitchen table, Kingsley started to pace in front of the window next to the sink.

Before Albus could say anything, Kingsley said, "I need to be part of the rescue mission, Albus. She's _**my**_ daughter not _**His**_. Eileen and my mother are in danger too. I'll fret about Severus if I stay here and do nothing to help."

"Your mother is with them too. Alright then, since you know the farmhouse and property well, I'll allow you to go too. Now, why don't you sit and calm down. The Death Eaters haven't gotten through the wards yet so there's still time. I'm going to contact Alastor now," Albus said as he pulled out a two way mirror and activated it.

Looking into the mirror, Albus said, "Alastor, are you there? It's Albus."

Moments later, Mad-Eye Moody's face was shown in the mirror. "Albus, what is it? It better be an emergency."

"It is, my friend," Albus stated. "Severus was found out as a spy. Voldemort knows about Anastasia. He's sent out some Death Eaters to the United States to take her. Their working on the wards right now, but they haven't broken through yet. Eileen Prince and Rosemary Shacklebolt will be in danger too. Contact Nymphadora Tonks and get over here immediately."

"Very well," Moody said as he ended the connection.

Albus put the two way mirror away as Kingsley decided to sit next to him at the table. Remus came and sat down at the table too before saying, "Molly and Arthur will both be over shortly."

"Good. Arthur can also help with the rescue mission," Albus stated, looking straight at Remus. "I contacted Alastor. Nymphadora and him should be arriving shortly too to help."

The Floo Network then activated, spitting Molly and Arthur out of the fireplace. Without a greeting, Molly rushed from the room to help Adrian with Severus. Arthur walked to the table to join the others. He sat down before saying, "It's awful what happened to Severus. Will he be alright?"

"We don't know yet, Arthur. Adrian needed Molly's help with healing Severus. Hopefully, we will get some news soon," Albus replied. "Now, Arthur, we need to get to work on planning a rescue mission. Severus was found out as a spy, and told Voldemort that he has a daughter nam—"

"A daughter," Arthur interrupted, "but how?"

"It's a long story that will be told at," Albus took out his pocket watch, and he saw that it was close to two forty-five in the morning, "the emergency Order meeting I'm making for tonight. Now Kingsley…."

Albus kept talking about the plan to the others as Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into the kitchen. The teens heard that someone named Anastasia was in trouble, and a plan was formed to rescue her and two other people. Hermione noticed how tense the atmosphere was in there and asked, "Excuse me, Professor Dumbledore, Ginny sent us away so she could deal with Draco. Is it alright for us to stay in the kitchen until we know how Professor Snape is?"

"Yes, might as well, Miss Granger. I'm afraid it'll be hard to sleep for any of us until we find out that Severus and the others are safe." Albus told the teens as they walked over to the table and sat down.

Once the plan was made, Albus made special Portkeys for Remus, Arthur, and Tonks. Kingsley and Mad-Eye already had special Portkeys made for them for emergency purposes, like if something like this ever happened. When the last special Portkey was made Mad-Eye and Tonks walked into the kitchen.

"Wotcher, everyone," Tonks said as she sat right next to Kingsley.

"Alright, Albus, we're here. What's the plan to rescue Ana and the others?" Mad-Eye said as he sat on the other side of Tonks.

Albus looked at Mad-Eye and Tonks while he said, "Kingsley, Remus, and Arthur will accompany you guys by special Portkeys. The activation phrase to get to the farmhouse for each Portkey is _Prince farmhouse, United States_. The activation phrase to get back is h_ome, save and sound_. Once you all get there, Kingsley and Nymphadora will go search for Anastasia. Once Anastasia is found, Kingsley will Portkey Anastasia back here. The rest of you need to defend against the attacks from the Death Eaters and find Eileen Prince and Rosemary Shacklebolt. Use whatever means necessary to stop them. Once they are found, use the Portkeys you possess to get back here. Be safe and good luck."

Knowing that was a dismissal, Remus, Arthur, and Tonks each took a Portkey on the table while Kingsley and Mad-Eye got out theirs. Arthur, Remus, Tonks, and Mad-Eye stood up while Kingsley, still sitting, stared at his locket Portkey. He closed his eyes, wrapped his fingers around it, and said a silent prayer to keep his loved ones safe until they were all together again. Kingsley opened his eyes to see Albus' hand on this shoulder. "Go save your daughter and the rest of your family, your husband is in good hands," Albus said.

Kingsley got up from the chair he was sitting in while at the same time he heard gasps coming from around the table. He looked at them, seeing the shocking realization in each of the faces that didn't know the truth. _Well, the truth was going to come out sooner or later. At least, I won't have to deal with all the questions until my family is safe_, Kingsley thought.

Kingsley nodded his understanding to Albus as the others came out of their shock. The first to respond was Harry. "You're married to Snape…I mean Professor Snape…and you two have a daughter?"

"Yes, Harry," Kingsley replied while he and the other four Order members walked to the kitchen door.

Kingsley was almost out the door when Albus called back to him. "You must hurry, Kingsley. The wards are down now. The Death Eaters are most likely in the farmhouse looking for Anastasia."

Keeping his panic in check, Kingsley looked back at Albus' worried face, nodded his head once again, and rushed out to the foyer where the rest were waiting for him to leave. Getting to the foyer, Kingsley exclaimed, "Let's go. There's no time to waste now!"

All five Order members then activated their Portkeys and disappeared in a blink of an eye.

**()~()~()~()~()**

Molly came into the drawing room and rushed right over to where Adrian was treating Severus. She gasped at what she saw. Never in all her life did Molly see so many injuries on one person. "Oh, my! You-Know-Who…did a number on him. What do you…want me to do Adrian?"

"I need you to go to the potions lab. The password to get in is _Convallaria Majalis_.****** Once inside, go to the magical cold storage cupboard. The password to open it is g_inger and peppermint_. Grab the red box inside it . It has units of Severus' blood inside it that have been saved for emergencies. Severus has lost a lot of blood, and he's allergic to the Blood-Replenishing Potion, so we need as many units there are in that box," Adrian hurriedly told Molly.

Before leaving the room, Molly recovered from the shock of seeing Severus and asked, "Do you need any potions or anything else down there?"

"No, I have everything else inside my healer's bag. Please hurry," Adrian told her as she left the room.

Suddenly, the vitals monitoring spell went off again. Knowing what that tone meant, Adrian blurted out to himself, "Shit! Cardiac arrest." Pointing his wand at Severus' chest, Adrian cried out, "_Offensus Tergum In Pulsus_."*******

He used the defibrillator spell to try to restart Severus' heart while the artificial breathing spell continued to put oxygen into Severus' lungs at the same time. Adrian also used Muggle chest compressions between using the defibrillator spell to circulate the oxygenated blood throughout Severus' body.

"Come on, Severus, don't you dare die on us," Adrian said as he continued to save Severus' life.

After several minutes, the healer was able to get Severus' heart started again.

Adrian brushed away the sweat from his forehead when he noticed that Molly came back into the drawing room with the red box with the units of blood in it. Adrian said to her, "Finally, you are back with the blood. Severus has already gone into cardiac arrest once because of the shock, so we need to hurry to administer the blood to him. There's an artificial breathing spell on him until I'm able to completely heal his punctured lungs. I have closed most of the gashes, cuts, and gouges all over his body, and I've stopped the internal bleeding in his abdomen. Once he is stable, we can deal with all the other injuries to him and move him into one of the bedrooms on this floor. Now, I'm going to start an IV in his left arm. Would you please get me the saline solution that's in my healer's bag and a few bags of blood in the red box?"

"Yes, of course, Adrian," Molly said. She went to find those things for Adrian while he started on the IV for Severus.

They worked on Severus until he was finally stable. Then the both of them worked to heal the other numerous injuries to Severus before they moving him into the bedroom nearest to the drawing room.

**()~()~()~()~()**

Eileen Prince was making more tea for Rosemary Shacklebolt and herself inside her kitchen. They decided to have tea and talk for awhile before going to bed. Ana went to her room right after supper, so they were able to talk about the upcoming holidays without Ana listening in.

Eileen put more tea leaves into the tea pot while the kettle was on the stove heating up the water. Even though her Muggle husband was dead for almost twenty-one years, the late Tobias Snape, she still did some things the Muggle way like cooking and making tea. Once the water was ready, Eileen put it into the tea pot and brought the tea tray to the kitchen table.

She noticed that Rosemary was holding open a curtain while looking out one of the windows she was sitting by. Rosemary had a confused look on her face as she asked, "Eileen, are you expecting any visitors this late at night?"

"No, Rose, why?" replied Eileen.

"Because there are at least three or four people at the edge of the property," Rosemary said as she turned away from the window and filled her cup with tea once again.

"Well, I do have new neighbors on the west side of the property. Maybe they are having another party. I did catch some of their friends last weekend near the edge of the wards," Eileen said, sitting once again across from her best friend. "I wouldn't worry too much. If someone is tampering with the wards, Severus or Albus would know and check it out."

"Alright, but maybe you should ask Albus or Severus about having control of the wards instead of them," said Rosemary.

Eileen replied by saying, "Well, the way I understand it is that the casters of the wards are the only ones to have control over them and know when they are being tampered with. I don't know much about warding magic, so that is why Albus and Severus are the ones to cast the wards on this farmhouse. Maybe I'll ask Severus to teach me warding magic when we all get toge―"

Before Eileen could finish her reply, an explosion was heard from the sitting room. Eileen and Rosemary both got up in a hurry from the table. They also produced their wands and rushed to the sitting room to see four black clad individuals with masks on their faces with the front door in ashes at their feet.

Eileen knew immediately that they were Death Eaters and here, most likely, to take Ana to her other _**father**_. Eileen glanced at the staircase to see Ana halfway down the steps. The explosion must have alerted her too that something was wrong.

Eileen then shouted, "Anastasia, go and hide. Don't let anyone near you without knowing their true identity."

Ana rushed back up the stairs knowing that her other _**father**_ must have found out about her.

Ana had known about _**Him**_ since she was eight when she found Severus' journal and read it. She asked questions about _**Him**_ after reading the journal. When the questions came, Severus, Kingsley, and Eileen decided to answer her questions truthfully and hoped she understood why she was in hiding. After finding out the truth, Ana hoped that she wouldn't have to see or talk to _**Him**_ ever.

Knowing where to hide from the Death Eaters, Ana hid.

Eileen returned her attention back to the four Death Eaters when a red flash of light just missed her head. She cast a shield charm to defend herself when another spell came at her. Rosemary was off to her left taking on two of the Death Eaters while she took on the other two. Eileen and Rosemary both exchanged spells with the Death Eaters when finally Kingsley and the others had arrived to save them.

**()~()~()~()~()**

After the Order had arrived, Kingsley and Tonks went upstairs to find Ana while the rest of them helped out with the Death Eaters. Kingsley knew where Ana would be hiding, so he went straight to the door at the end of the hallway with Tonks right behind him. He knocked three times before saying, "Anastasia Eileen Prince, it's Pa."

A voice from the other side of the door said, "What was so special about New Year's Eve 1981?"

"It was the day that your father and I got married. We got married outside in the backyard of this very farmhouse. It started snowing when your father was saying his vows. Albus Dumbledore was the one to marry us while Grandma Eileen and Nana Rosemary were our witnesses. It was one of the best days of our lives," Kingsley replied back glad that Ana was practicing what Severus and him had taught her to do in this very situation.

Knowing that the answer was correct, Ana opened the door and came out to throw her arms around Kingsley. "Pa, I'm so scared. I don't want to go and see _**Him**_," Ana said.

"You won't have too. I'm taking you away from here," Kingsley said to Ana as he put his arms around her in a tight hug. "Tonks, go back down and tell the others that I took Ana to Grimmauld Place."

"No problem, Kingsley. See you back at headquarters," Tonks replied before heading back to the fighting.

Still holding Ana in a tight hug, Kingsley activated his Portkey and disappeared with his daughter.

**()~()~()~()~()**

Continuing to battle against the Death Eaters, Eileen saw that her son-in-law and a young woman with short, spiky pink hair go up the stairs to get Ana. The other three Order members joined Eileen and Rosemary to help fight off the Death Eaters. Eileen was glad that Kingsley arrived with some back up since she was not sure how long Rosemary and her could hold off the Death Eaters to protect Ana.

Eileen also noticed that Severus was not one of the other three with Kingsley and that woman. If Voldemort knew of Ana and wanted her, he must have found out that Severus was a spy. Knowing how devious and sadistic Voldemort could be, Eileen only hoped that she would be able to see her son whole and alive once again after they all were able to escape the Death Eaters.

Another spell was coming towards Eileen, and Mad-Eye saw that it was the Avada Kedavra Curse. He ran to her and pushed her and himself to the floor. The curse hit the wall and made a large scorch mark into it. Mad-Eye got up seconds later and cast the Blasting Curse at Yaxley. It hit by Yaxley's feet, blasting him into the opposite wall. After hitting the wall, Yaxley slid down it and was laying on the floor unconscious.

Eileen got up and held her left arm to her chest. She knew that she must have broken it and was thankful that it wasn't the one she used to wield her wand. She cast a cutting curse at one of the Lestrange brothers that hit him in the chest. Then Rosemary used a spell to knock that Death Eater unconscious too.

Eileen looked at the stairs again and saw that the woman that went upstairs with Kingsley was coming back down again. Eileen went back to fighting as another spell almost got her.

Then Remus shouted, "Watch out, Tonks."

Tonks saw a curse coming at her and ducked out of the way before straightening up again. Tonks then started casting spells at the two remaining Death Eaters. Once Tonks was able to go down the stairs again, she yelled, "Mission complete upstairs."

Mad-Eye barked out, "Time to leave. Let's get Eileen and Rosemary out of here."

While Mad-Eye and Remus went over to the two women, Arthur and Tonks kept on fighting against Rodolphus Lestrange and Dolohov. Mad-Eye told Remus to take Rosemary while he took Eileen. Once Eileen and Rosemary were transported to Grimmauld Place, Arthur and Tonks had to wait for a few minutes to leave themselves.

Arthur was able to get Dolohov close to Rodolphus while Tonks cast the Blasting Curse at the two Death Eaters. Just before the Blasting Curse hit, Rodolphus was able to hit Tonks with Sectumsempra across her right hamstring, causing her to fall to her knees. The two Death Eaters ducked just before the curse was able to hit them. The curse hit the wall that was just behind them instead, causing dust and derby to form in the air. This gave Arthur and Tonks enough time to activate their Portkeys and return to Grimmauld Place, leaving two disgruntled Death Eaters to deal with their unconscious comrades and one very pissed dark wizard, once the Dark Lord found out.

_**TBC...**_

**()~()~()~()~()**

**Author's Note 2: Sorry for the long wait between chapters. RL got in the way and I had writer's block with the last three sections of this chapter. Hopefully, the next chapter will not take so long to write. And thanks to all who have reviewed, put this story on their favorites list, and/or put this story on alert.**

**I tried with the Latin translations for the two new spells I put in this chapter. If they are not correct, please tell me, and I will correct them if I can.**

*****_**Facticius Spiritus**_**: artificial breathing**

*******_**Offensus Tergum In Pulsus**_**: shock back into beating**

******_**Convallaria Majalis **_**is known as Lily of the Valley.**


End file.
